


"Cosmic love" - [Chris Beck - One shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Martian (2015)
Genre: A.Wölf., F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: Imagine: Going on a mission to Mars and becoming friends with Dr.Chris Beck. After being together in space for too long and in a vulnerable state, he ends up confessing his love for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Cosmic love" - [Chris Beck - One shot].

**Author's Note:**

> Song referenced in title: "Cosmic love" by Florence + the machine.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

*****Notes** : _You just might want to play this (Best with headphones):_

##  **[[Ambience]](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_2EdjAL4n3M&t=OTAwMTkyYmZiZWZiYjI2ZWZkZTQyZTRlMjc4MzgzNzhhYzViNjRmOCxpUk05VDNXNA%3D%3D) **

* * *

They say there’s no sound in space and it can make you go insane or see God.

I was thankful for the soft humming of the spaceship we were trapped in because none of us were making a sound. A crew of 6 astronauts had been sent on a mission to Mars. Everything went according to plan until we were informed that we would have to stay longer in space and before they told us why, we lost contact with mission control. It was our 318th day in space, we had departed from the red planet 20 days ago, and we couldn’t establish communication with anyone on earth; it was as if they had abandoned us.

But if we had to stay longer, perhaps our task hadn’t been completed, yet we, not knowing what to do, were already on our way back and we could’ve traveled almost a year for nothing.

The 6 of us were in the dining area immersed in our own thoughts. I could see the fear in each one of them, Melissa, Alex, Rick, Chris, and Mark. If something went wrong with the space craft, no one would help us. We all had families and friends waiting for us but we felt like we would never see them again.

I looked up from my book and my eyes landed on Chris. Dr Chris Beck was our flight surgeon and probably the hopeful one of the team. 318 days were more than enough for us to become great friends. I knew he could almost read my thoughts, judging by the worried look on his face.

 _-What the fuck are we going to do!?_ –Dr. Alex snapped. – _We’re not prepared for a longer stay and we’re just floating in space not knowing what to do!_

 _-Calm down._ –Commander Melissa said. – _We have to be patient, I’m pretty sure they will find a way to contact us soon._

 _-We’ve been waiting for 20 fucking days! Are you fucking kidding me!?_ –He yelled. _–They don’t give a shit about us._

 _-Now why would they leave us here, Alex? Huh? There’s no successful study, no successful mission without us. If we don’t get back, they’ve got nothing. –_ Melissa said standing up and glaring at Alex. _–They planned this mission for years so I’m going to need you to stay focused. There are 6 of us in this spaceship. You’re not the only one worried here_.

With that, Commander Melissa took her leave followed by Mark, who would obviously try to smooth things out. Alex chuckled.

 _-Is anyone else going to say something?_ –He asked.

 _-She’s right, Alex. There’s no use in losing your temper now, they wouldn’t abandon us just like that. -_ Chris said.

 _-Then why does it feel like it?_ –Rick mumbled.

Chris sighed and I could feel his eyes on me, perhaps seeking backup, but I kept staring at my book without reading.

 _-They decided to tell us that the mission would be extended when we were already here and the transmission mysteriously got caught off as soon as they dropped the bomb. What fucking choice do we have? And what about our families? They’re expecting us sooner! What are they going to tell them?_ –Alex ranted.

 _-Not to mention we don’t have enough food_. –Rick said.

Alex laughed condescendingly.

_-This is fucking amazing. The icing on the cake._

_-Well, maybe you two shouldn’t have celebrated the day we were done in Mars by eating more than we were supposed to._ –Chris said.

 _-Well, excuse me for not being a goddamn psychic._ –Alex snarled.

It was clear that this situation had taken a toll on us all. We were stressed out, tired, and hopeless. Not to mention 50 million miles away from home. We would snap at anything at this point. I tried to block the fight but it was driving me crazy, so I stood up and yelled when the 3 men’s voices were overlapping.

_-Enough!_

They all stared at me with widened eyes.

 _-I don’t know if you have processed it yet, but we’re going to be here a long time so why don’t you all start fucking trying to get along?_ –I exclaimed before taking my book and walking away.

* * *

After the incident, everyone had scattered around for some “alone time”, but unfortunately, we slept in bunk beds. Mine was above Chris’. I couldn’t sleep that night, I was losing hope and so were all my colleagues.

 _-Hey…_ -I heard Chris whispering. – _Are you awake?_

_-Yes._

_-Can’t sleep?_

I didn’t answer.

 _-Everyone lost their shit today. –_ He added.

He still didn’t get a response from me.

 _-What’s on your mind?_ –He asked.

I took a deep breath and exhaled taking my time before I finally spoke. We had to whisper not to wake the others up. Another fight was the last thing we needed.

_-We’re gonna die in here, aren’t we, Chris?_

I heard him moving in his bunk and then he was standing up and climbing into mine.

_-What are you doing? I barely fit here._

_-Come on, make some room._

He managed to adjust himself in the small space and he opened his arms for me.

 _-Come here._ –He said.

He put his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. I couldn’t remember the last time a man had held me like this. Actually, the last physical interaction I had had was before the launch when we all shook hands.

Chris put his chin on top of my head as he held me tight.

 _-What happened?_ –He asked softly. _–You weren’t like this. Don’t lose hope on me. You’re the sane one of the team. If you lose hope, what will I do?_

_-Alex and Rick were right. What are we going to do? Live off dried fruit and crackers for another 300 days or more?_

Chris remained silent for brief seconds before answering. I could feel his chest rising with every breath he took; it was so comforting.

 _-I will not let anything happen to you… and we will be having dinner in a fancy place before you know it. Or at least one of those super expensive coffees you like so much._ –He said.

I chuckled. Just the thought of it made me feel butterflies in my stomach. It’s true what they say, we never know what we have until it’s gone. I used to complain about meaningless things, like the traffic in the city, loud people, dogs barking nonstop… Right now, all I wanted was to be stuck in traffic with a loud person to my right and a dog barking in the back of my car.

My train of thought was interrupted when I felt Chris caressing my hair. I looked up at him, putting my chin on his chest. I had never noticed how blue his eyes were. I had never really seen them from such a short distance. He stopped moving, I felt him tense up, and we were just staring at each other in silence.

 _-Who’s waiting for you on earth?_ –He asked in almost a whisper.

- _My parents… my cat. God, I miss that cat._

Chris chuckled.

 _-What about you?_ –I asked.

_-My parents too. Guess I should get a cat. So… just your parents? …No boyfriend?_

I shook my head.

 _-Fiancé?_ –He asked.

_-No._

_-Sex slave?_

I laughed.

 _-There is no man on earth for me. I’ve made my peace with it._ –I said.

It was true. Of course I had been in relationships in the past but my job was my passion and none of the few men I had ever dated understood that. It always came down to them making me choose, and here I was. I didn’t regret it; my career will never wake up and tell me it doesn’t love me anymore.

A few seconds went by and Chris climbed out the bunk.

 _-Come with me._ –He said putting on his NASA hoodie over his long sleeved shirt.

* * *

Chris and I moved across the spaceship and had to say goodbye to the artificial gravity to enter the upper section. We floated. It was as if we were swimming through air.

 _-Come on._ –He said as he moved in front of me and looked back with a playful grin.

 _-Where are we going?_ –I asked.

* * *

 _-This is where I come when we have some time off._ –He said.

He had brought me to the cupola, the observatory module with seven windows. I hadn’t been there since we landed on Mars. It was a peaceful place where you could see the outside.  Planet earth was visible from there, still far away, but its immensity still struck you.

 _-I don’t know about you, but I feel pretty fucking small right now._ –Chris said with a chuckle.

He was right. Every problem, every worry, were meaningless when you looked out that window. We had a view that many others wouldn’t have in a lifetime. No wonder Chris spent time in there and he had brought me here for a reason; to gain a little perspective.

We stayed there for a while and suddenly, going back didn’t sound as good. Maybe we would land before we knew it and then what about this? It was a once in a lifetime thing and we were all overlooking it and not enjoying it anymore because we were too immersed in our worries.

 _-You guys should drop me off at the moon._ –I joked. – _I’d build a house there if it were possible._

Chris grabbed my hand, getting my attention. He leaned closer to me.

 _-You need to stop talking as if you were alone. –_ He said.

That caught me off guard.

_-Don’t get me wrong, Chris. I do miss my parents but I’d have no real reason to go back. Yes, we’re in trouble, but I’m here doing what I love._

My words made me realize that I had in fact given up. Had I already made peace with the idea of death in space?

Chris was staring at me with a slight frown on his face. I continued my speech briefly,

_-I’m sure you have a girlfriend waiti-_

I stopped talking when I felt his lips pressing against mine. He was kissing me slowly and tenderly, without gravity and as our bodies floated in the cupola; before the magnificent landscape.

He finally pulled away and his blue eyes never left me.

 _-There’s no woman on earth for me._ –He said echoing my words.

I would float away if he wasn’t holding me by the waist but I had a feeling that even if we were standing on American soil, I’d feel the same way after hearing his declaration.

I didn’t know what to say. All this time I thought we were friends but I had definitely felt something in that kiss; a twinge of hope perhaps. Even in the endless darkness of our surroundings, he was helping me find some light; he shined bright.

 _-Maybe it’s not the right time but… I want to be with you._ –Chris said.

_-Floating in the middle of nowhere?_

_-Sounds like a sweet deal to me._

I chuckled and looked out the window again. Maybe we would be here another 300 days, but at least we wouldn’t be alone. I put my hand on the back of his neck and kissed him again, he put his hand on the small of my back, pressing me against his body, and we were still in a state of suspension.

I had my forehead pressed against his and he looked at me through his eyelashes with a smile.

 _-Promise me we’ll make it._  –I whispered.

- _We will._

* * *

To mock our vulnerability and desperation, the very next day, Mission control established communication with us.


End file.
